Just One Chance
by NoRatCat
Summary: After his death, Scar is condemned to a fiery realm. While stewing here a chance meeting with a fallen god will spur him to continue on.


Scar had recounted his last moments for what he had guessed been for days. Least that's what it felt like. Honestly it could have been longer. Time seemed different in his new home. Really all he could do was recount how he had lost it all. He still remembered the pain as the hyenas ripped through his flesh. It was all their fault really. If only they had followed through with their job. But of course they failed, and Simba's return only served as the end of his reign.

When everything had gone black, he had awoken in this realm. It was far different than the Pride Lands. Foremost, everything was a hellscape of fire and brimstone. A strange murky sky hung above, not a single star in the sky. The inhabitants of this realm were what could only be described as demonic. Strange beasts roamed. The moment he had set foot, these creatures had accosted him. He of course had fought back. Though he needn't worry about protection, for something had occurred to him the moment he came to be here. That was in regards to his form.

He still held the shape of a lion, but his overall form was like a living embodiment of flame. His eyes were no longer a shade of green, but now wholly glowing and white.

All in all, he couldn't stop thinking about how he had lost everything. All he wanted was revenge, the desire of taking back the Pride Lands, ending Simba's life, snuffing out Mufasa's bloodline. So lost in his thoughts was he, he didn't hear the footsteps.

"Here it is my lord."

Scar looked up at the sound of the deep male voice. Standing before him was a human. Least he believed it was a human. Honestly he had never seen a human in his life, only heard stories about the strange two legged creatures. He was garbed in primarily black and green skins. But overall, his bare body seemed to be a white color. Black patterns ran all around his face. Upon his forehead lay a red jewel, seemingly encrusted into the skin.

"Ah so it is." Another voice came. This was was male like the other, but far more smooth. Stepping into view. Like the other "human", it's skin was white, but it was covered in red and black skins. Atop his (at least Scar assumed it was a he), was a "crown" of sorts. Almost like a spiked hood. Unlike the other human, this one's eyes were pure white.

Scar felt no intent to strike from either of them, so he dropped his guard. "My you certainly look like you've spent your life in the dark."

The fact his voice seemed to surprise the pair indicated they hadn't expected any form of communication.

"My. So it indeed talks." The one in green and black said. "But you would do well to show Lord Shinnok the proper respect."

Scar had to guess "Shinnok" was the one in red and black. Such a bold exclamation provoked a laugh from Scar, cold and mocking.

"And who are you to demand respect from me?" Scar asked daringly.

Suddenly, something gripped Scar's body holding him up high. Looking down, he could see he was being gripped by a skeletal hand.

Shinnok walked forward giving a low chuckle. "Show pity to this poor creature Quan Chi. He is merely a beast who sole inclination is to feed, breed, and sleep."

Scar struggled in the bony grip, but could not move a muscle. "Who...are...you?" He breathed.

Shinnok stopped just a few inches away from the hand, "I am lord of this realm. All those who reside here obey me. They live for me. Die for me. Such is their life." Scar felt a sudden rush as he was brought down closer to the earth. Shinnok stared at the lion deeply, "And the same applies to you demon."

"Demon?" Scar repeated.

"Why yes. Least that is what you have become." Shinnok continued, circling Scar as he spoke. "When I heard tales of a strange lion beast roaming my realm, I had to see it for myself. For you see, when a creature's spirit, beast or otherwise, their form reflects the corruption within their souls. Normally beasts such as you merely become spirits. But you? You've become a twisted mockery of your former self." Shinnok came to a stop, eyes focusing upon Scar. "What did you commit to damn yourself such as this?"

Scar's face remained firm. He wouldn't show this "Shinnok" any loss of composure. "I murdered my brother."

This provoke a laugh from Shinnok. "Murduring your brother. What could have possessed you to do such a thing?"

The answer was simple. "I wanted his throne, nothing more."

Shinnok let out a long drawn out sigh. But it wasn't one out of exasperation. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the answer. "A brother murdering a brother for power. How...anticlimactically cliché. But I can relate. I too wanted more power." Shinnok's face became one of longing. "Once long ago, I was a god. My brethren and I ruled watched over countless realms, but I desired more. So I betrayed my fellow gods and sought to claim a realm for myself. And as punishment, I was cast down into this hell. And here I have ruled for millennia,"

"Oh so I am addressing a fallen "god". Well your highness, I would certainly grant you a curtsy, but I'm rather constrained at the moment." Scar mocked.

Scar felt Shinnok's glare at him. But it was hardly one of anger.

"What shall we do with him Lord Shinnok? Shall I salvage his soul? Perhaps I could create a revenant that is more far agreeable?"

Shinnok seemed to ponder those words for a moment, but then with nary a flick of his wrist, the bony hand subsided into the earth, releasing Scar.

"No. We shall allow the fallen king to soothe his injured pride." Shinnok said turning around.

Now it was Scar's turn to laugh. "You mock me for my fall, yet you suffered the same fate as I did."

"I may have lost my potential kingdom, but I am not yet defeated. I am merely biding my time." Shinnok responded. "There is always a chance, and once it presents itself, I shall take it." Turning his head back towards the lion, he added, "Perhaps you might do the same?"

With that said. Shinnok and Quan Chi left Scar alone, leaving him with his thoughts. This little meeting had given him such thoughts. Yet it did nothing to quell the rage he still felt for his nephew. If it took him one hundred years, he would find a way out of this realm. Any way he could regain the power he once held. He just needed a chance.


End file.
